Axe and Fire
by Gordoth
Summary: Shyvana And Darius adventure lemon! FIRST LEMON :P
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LEAGUE OF LEGENDS STUFF  
**(**it's Riot's**)

There it is, my first lemon!  
Hope you like it and don't hate if it is not so intense, cuz there is gonna be some nice ADVENTURINGGAH in it :D

* * *

Darius left the summoning chamber, alone. His black hair with the white thud was leaning backwards, for he was tired of matches. He was picked ten times that day, and wanted some rest. His axe rested under his red cloak. The other part of the team left, because no one liked him or wanted to talk with the might of Noxus, but even his fellow noxians didn't talk with him. When he went to eat, usually noxian tables were full, and no one cared for him, didn't say 'Hi', not even a wave. He decided to go in his quarters and rest, probably type a letter to his brother. Maybe. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't see the girl that was walking towards him and tackled her.

"Sorry." He said and gave her a hand. She looked at him, and stood up on her own, without taking his arm.

"No, I am sorry, I didn't look at my way. "She replied. Darius noticed her red hair, her red eyes, the creamy skin, the dark armor, almost as his but without a cape. On her hands rested the sides of a dragon jaw. Shyvana, he remembered her name and nodded.

"I am going to my place, so bye. "He said, almost happy that someone talked to him.

"Yup, fine then. "She answered and went somewhere, probably there where she was headed the first place. Shyvana was beautiful, Darius thought. He left off for his place, the noxian part of the living building and opened his door, to see his dark room, nor touched from when he went out for his first match. The remains of his breakfast were laying on the table in the middle of the room. His bed lays behind the opened door and the bathroom was behind the closed door. The entry door was covered with blue light. He sighed and sat on the couch, thinking for the beautiful woman he crashed with in the hallway. He thought that she was the only person to tell him something. Maybe if he met her again... 'Snap out of it Darius' he shouted at himself. He, the hand of Noxus to have feelings. What was wrong with him? A simple woman to make him feel like that... Even though she was beautiful... And her hair smelled so nice and relaxing... And her eyes... Her eyes woke something in him, something long lost and forgotten. He felt tears on his eyes. He felt happy. Darius couldn't sleep that night. His once emotionless face was covered with tears. Even he couldn't understand what happened to the once mighty warrior, who was still mighty. In the morning, about five o'clock he fell asleep. He woke up from door knocking. He stood up and went to the door. Darius opened the door and saw a summoner, pretty angry, who was about to knock again.

"Ah, here you are!" He said angrily.

"Come with me, a match is going to begin!" He continued. Darius shook his head answered that he is not ready.

"Who cares? I was sent here to call you. I will teleport you there for faster start. "Darius nodded, really annoyed. The summoner made a few signs with his hands. Blue circles surrounded Darius and teleported him to Summoner's Rift. Around him were four other champions, for whom's identity he wouldn't care for if he didn't see that dark armor and red hair. Shyvana. He waved and headed top. His teammates were Kassadin, Varus, Janna and of course, Shyvana. Darius was at his turret, turned and saw her, running after him so she could keep up. Upon reaching him, Shyvana smiled.

"Why in such a hurry?" She asked, while the smell of her hair assaulted his nostrils. She was ready for battle, so Darius walked in the bush. Sue followed.

"Hey, anything to warn me about? I mean, if you have some move that would act like a sword with two sides. I mean that it could hurt me as well as our opponents?" Darius smiled, a rare gift for anyone to see.

"When I am about to spin, care to crouch because it happened once to hit one of my allies. "He answered her questions and prepared. She nodded and acted the same as him. The announcer proclaimed that minions have spawned. Darius decided to go in the second bush, spinning when leaving his. He hit someone, for he heard someone pant and got in it. He saw Garen and Jarvan, wich was strange, for the prince didn't participate in a lot of matches. The might o' Demacia shouted 'Charge' and spun in circles. He attacked Darius and hit him once before Shyvana threw a fireball at him. It hit Garen and immolated him, killing him for the first blood. Jarvan was the one who got hit by Darius's 'Decimate' move and was bleeding badly. The hand of Noxus hit him once and used 'Decimate' again, killing the prince. After that they dominated the lane, pushing to the nexus, two turrets remaining. Darius and Shyvana were making the final push when the whole enemy team attacked them. Morgana threw her binding and Sealed Darius, while the others focused Shyvana. She was gonna die when the enemy surrendered. Their nexus blew up and they all were teleported to the summoning chambers. Shyvana couldn't stand on her legs because of her injuries (league healing is not working after a match and the champions are left wounded) and started falling, but Darius cought her. He carried the half-dragon to the hospital wing, where they were gonna take care for her. Right before passing out, she whispered.

"Thank you..." And lost cosusness. The medics took over and Darius left to his room. On the way he thought of her face, her hair and smile. This was bad, was he getting in love? No, it couldn't be. But he couldn't flirt, to seduce anyone. Also, she was Demacian and he – Noxian. Darius decided to make a gift and bought a bouquet of flowers. He typed a card that said 'get well soon' and went to the wing. When Darius arrived, the medics did their job and Shyvana was sleeping. He sat next to the bed, left the flowers on a table next to it and looked at her. So calm and beautiful in her sleep... Darius snapped out of it and left. He lays on his bed and thoughts of different things flew in the man's mind. Did he ever have sex? Would she agree if he asked her out? What would happen if someone saw them? All those questions troubled him and in no time the Hand of Noxus fell asleep.

* * *

Haters, if u hate my grammar, tell it to my HTC HD2.  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

People hi, chapter two here. I wanna tell you i will be updating this only sunday, so embrace it :D

* * *

Knock. Knock. Kncok. Darius slowly opened his eyes and sat in the bed. Scratching his back, he remembered what happened the last four days. Shyvana got in hospital, he was fine kept on with battles. The knocking repeated itself, Darius stood up and walked towards the blue light. He was dressed poorly, simple pants and no top. He opened the glowing door and Shyvana waved at him.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked, putting an outrageous smile on her face. She was fine, able to move and sound n'still. Darius smile too.

"Why are you,here?" He asked, curious. She gigled and answered his question.

"You send me flowers that I am allergic to! That's how I guessed it was you, cuz everyone knows of this! And only you sent me flowers. So... Thanks!" She explained and turned to go when Darius grabbed her hand gently.

"Wait. Uhh, do... uh, do you... like want to... uhm..." He tried to ask her something, that she understanded. What he wanted, only god knows.

"Uhh, you know when two people who like each other... Like have... like a dinner?" He was still trying to ask her that thing, when it finnaly hit her. He was asking her out.

"You're asking me on a date? Like that?" She asked. Noone ever asked her out that way. He blushed and waved his hands.

"Uhm, yes. Problem is that... I am quite shy. "He smiled, really worried. She answered with a smile of her own.

"Well, why not? I won't die, you too. Ok, what time?" She said. Darius sihted and smiled.

"Nine o'clock?" He said, the uneasy smile getting uneasyer.

"Ok, nine o'clock. See you then here. "She answered and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and left. Darius was stunned. He touched his cheek then closed the door and jumped from happiness. 'I got a date!' He thought to himself. He was going to have someone to talk to, to have fun with, maybe play a strategy game? Probably, after the dinner went well. What is she f**ks him up? What will he do? Close himself inside himself? 'Don't think of this now Darius, think of where to lead her. 'He told himslef and got dressed. After a few sucsessfull matches, it was eight o'clock. He ran to his room and looked at his sweating body. SHOWER. He got his equipment off and jumped in the shower cabin, getting a nice prtion of water. When clean, he looked at his clothes. Armor covered in blood and sweat, pink shirt (present from Draven for his ), and black pants. He sihted and got the shirt and pants on. Well, Darius ready for dinner. But it was eight and forty five. Fifteen minutes? Nevermind, he walked to the only way in the noxian living quarter and waited. He didn't know how much time passed when he saw Shyvana aproaching, dressed with a yellow shirt, not showing allmost any cleavage (but she had the size for an epic one) and white pants. She looked stunning when the half-dragon aproached Darius. He offered a hand, as he thought he must do, and she took it. They walked a little around, allmost no one in the institute. They saw a restaurant named 'the happy belly' and decidet to eat in it. There weren't any customers, wich was good for them, because they didn't want to attract any attention. The table they chose was a circle, surrounded by couches. They both ordered meat and wine, then started talking about eachother. At the begining, both were unsure were to step, but later the conversation got normal. Eating and drinking what they have ordered, while talking, time went on fast. When they left, it was eleven o'clock. The only sign of intimidation between them was Shyvana's head resting on Darius' shoulder.

"Uhm, Darius?" She started, slowly. Unsure proba ly.

"Yes?"

"Well, can we go to your place? I cinda want to see it." She asked.

"Well, sure. "He answered and they set of to his quarter. At the door Shyvana hugged him, kissing his lips, and bitting his lower one. He was so surprised that he didn't try to rip off. Or he didn't want to... When she broke it for air, Darius opened the door and let her in.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, shocked by it.

"Well, I think that... Well, you invited me on a date, and usually after dates, people have sex... Am I right?" She explained herself. Darius waved his hands a few times and answered.

"The whole idea of that date was only to talk with someone! To make a friend, because I don't have friends! "He said, tears on his eyes. Something was wrong with him. Shyvana looked at Darius and saw the tears. She closed the distance and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned backwards. She looked surprised, because she thought Darius wouldn't try to evade her.

"Just... Relax and leave all to me, right?" She said. He noded, slowy. Shyvana leaned in for a kiss and he didn't back off.

* * *

Next up, lemon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMON here. And yes, i know it is awful but...**

* * *

Her lips were on his, passionately kissing. Shyvana opened her mouth, so did Darius. Her tongue assaulted his mouth, discovering what was in. The taste of alcohol washed her senses and she moaned, for it felt good. They broke for air, Shyvana holding her hands around his neck. She lowered her head and kissed it, bit it and licked. Darius felt really good, pleasure running through his body. Shyvana removed his shirt and licked his muscles, his eight pack, perfectly formed from the countless battles he led. Her hands ran over them, touching every one slowly, pleasing him to the end. She stopped, stood up and got her shirt off, revealing her big breasts, held by a red bra. Darius's eyes lit up when he observed the breasts hidden by the piece of cloth. He was about to grab them, when Shyvana asked.  
"Are you a virgin?" She shot, hitting right in the ten. He froze. How could she understand it so fast? By the time he thought she will understand he would have already lost it.  
"Uhm... Yes. "He replied, blushing really hard. She giggled, placing her finger on his member, fully erect already.  
"So you will do without my breasts for your session of pleasure... " She said, smiling. The second Darius thought what she might be planing on doing, he was late. Shyvana ripped his pants, taking of his underwear with them and placed her hands on his 8 inched manhood. She started shaking, making him moan and wonder what to do with his hands. She then closed her mouth to the erect member she was stroking and kissed the head. Precum squirti.g from it already. She took the head in and started licking it gently. Darius moaned, making her swallow the half of the manhood, wich resulted in more moans. Shyvana started lifting her head and then lowering it. The process repeated and Darius was moaning soundly. He felt his member twitch and pulse, wich meant that he would climax soon. Shyvana then swallowed all of his manhood, making a Splat sound, wich immediately led to Darius releasing his load in her mouth. She gulped, trying to swallow it. After succeeding, she looked at her lover, who was panting and sweating.  
"S–sorry for doing it in your mouth. "He apologized. Shyvana just smiled.  
"Well, I swallow what you give me, you swallow what I give you, deal? She asked, looking at the man. He noded and stood up, lifting her in a princess stance, carrying her to his bed. Darius placed her on the sheets and let her prepare. She only looked at him, smiling.  
"Your job is to pleasure me as I pleasured you. "She explained, giving him hunts. He then lew over her and kissed Shyvana, fighting for entry in her mouth. She lost, allowing Darius to venture in it, his tongue rolling around and touching everything he could. They broke, he started kissing her neck and biting it really gently and weakly, letting her moan silently. Darius traveled down her body, reaching the bra. His hands swiftly discarded it, revealing two D cup breasts with light purple nipples, half erected. He licked them, gripped them with his hands and played with them. He then turned his attention to the nipples, immediately biting one gently, Shyvana letting a moan escape her mouth. Darius licked the nipple, while massaging the other one. He stopped, pushing the nipples next to each other and licked them both at once, then bit them, making Shyvana moan even more furiously. He left the breasts and traveled down, to her perfect stomach, and kissed, and licked. Shyvana kept on moaning. Darius then took her pants of, together with her red panties. Her womanhood was wet, juices dripping from it. The hand of Noxus was quite unsure, but be just licked the hole. Shyvana moaned, signaling him to keep up. He then uses his hands to split her lips open and licked her womanhood harder. She moaned, louder, wich meant she was close to her climax. Darius opened his mouth and put it on the warm womanhood and just shot his tongue out, penetrating her hole. Shyvana let out a scream, wich meant she was cumming, signaling Darius to prepare. The hot wave of juices shot into his mouth, filling it up really fast. He swallowed a little, to understand what the taste was. marvelous. He gulped fast, and soon she was clean.  
"Lay on the bed, Dari. "Shyvana said, panting and sweating like him. Darius followed her orders and lew on the bed. His member was erect again, leaving Shyvana the mission to stick it in her. So did she. Darius felt a little pain and groaned. Shyvana thrust down once, making them both moan, then moved her body up. Thurst. Up. Darius was moaning with her, felling her wet cavern around his manhood. She started thrusting faster, they both moaning. She was looking at him, her breasts bouncing at each thrust. Darius grabbed them and squeezed them lightly. Shyvana kept thrusting, letting him just play with her breasts. He let them bounce and turned her in a different position, starting to thrust on his own. It felt so good.  
"So... How... is... your... first... time?" Shyvana asked, panting while he was thrusting hard.  
"It's amazing. "Darius answered, thrusting harder. Shyvana screamed when he reached her end. She felt his purse under her entrance.  
"Shyvana, I'm gonna cum!" Darius shouted after a few minutes of thrusting, his member twitching and pulsing. Shyvana was covered with sweat, making her body wet. She was also going to cum soon.  
"Cum in me Darius, cum in me!" She screamed, digging her nails in his back. Darius screamed too, releasing his seed in her. Shyvana followed, showering his manhood with her fluids, Darius's public zone white from them. He removed his member and fell on the bed next to her. They cuddled, panting heavily. After a few minutes, Shyvana kissed him.  
"I'm cold. "She proclaimed. Darius hugged her, allowing his body warmth warm her up. She moaned. He then took the sheets and covered the couple, placing his head next to hers.  
"Shyvana." He started. Shyvana looked at Darius.  
"Yes?"  
"Uhm... I think... That I... Love you. "He said. Shyvana stared at his red face.  
"But, Darius, we know eachother from a few days! How can you have such feelings? I mean, you are Noxian and I am Demacian. "She started, standing up. Darius put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her to lay on the bed.  
"Shhh... I bet it was love from first sight. You are pretty much everyone who does talk to me for something else exept work. You are open for me." Shyvana hugged him. Darius kissed her forehead, placed his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear.  
"Shyvie, you know I love you. Even if you don't, I will still love you. Will you stay and sleep with me? Please?" Shyvana sihted. No one ever called her Shyvie. Everyone was nicking her Shyv, but not Shyvie.  
"Ok, Dari, I will stay with you. But promise to keep me warm, will you?" She said and hugged him. They lew on the bed, looking at each other and slept at some time.


	4. The ending NOTE!

**Author's Note _(probably the most important and last author's note on that story): _So, greetings to all of you, little readers, and big readers. It has come to my attention that people actually liked this collection of chapters. But, it has also come to my attention that this is not a good way to write a story, so I have decided to End the life of that project, and rerwite it into a new ONE! So, as far as I am concerned, I just decided that no more grammar and spelling issues will be hidden somewhere. And, the plot will be _DEEPER._ I hope you have been warned by moi, and now, CIAO!**


End file.
